Walter Abram
Walter Abram is a fan-character made by Milkie (AKA MilkJunkie) Walter is a robust 35-year-old male pig and a scientist. He is every bit as reserved and shy as his daughter, Quincey, but also a brilliant mind with extensive knowledge in the fields of mechanical engineering. He is married to Paula Abram, and long-time friends with Edward Kemberge. Background Walter was born a hefty porker, something that would follow him for the rest of his life, while asthma saw to it that he would have a hard time exercising to maintain a balanced weight. Entering school, he was a wall-flower. Rather than running and playing with other kids, he read books off to the side. He became friends with Ed Kemberge (at the time known as Edward Defwick) via a study club in which the beaver was attending where Walter helped him maintain his grades. For a short time, walter was convinced he had a crush on Edward... but when it came to the forefront and brought to light, Walter couldn't seal the deal. As much as he thought he liked Edward, he just couldn't like the beaver "like that." For his lack of social skills, Walter was a tremendously gifted student, and entered high school taking University-level courses. He graduated with honors and moved on to attend a prestigious University in Harbington, his home city. There, he studied thermal engineering and aerospace engineering. Upon arriving at university, he met his future wife Paula. Being both the same species, they took an immediate interest in one another. Their relationship however had little to do with studies, and was far from professional. Their hedonistic pleasures shared saw to it that Paula became pregnant very quickly. Walter was just reaching 20 years old when Paula gave birth to Quincey Abram. The new parents struggled to complete their respective courses while also caring for their only daughter. It was difficult until Walter's old friend Edward adopted a son named Daxton. Edward and his new husband, Eddie, had no problems looking after Quincey while Walter and Paula finished their training, and Quincey was able to spend most of her time with Daxton to distract her from how distracted her parents were. Walter and Paula were married during the summer of their third year, and graduated with glowing recommendations after their sixth. Walter went on to get a job at Locksmouth's Fabricatory, making long commutes between the two cities every morning and night. On rare instances, he even had to stay in Locksmouth for a number of days in order to meet project deadlines. He has also been to The Ring on multiple occasions to help repair or maintain systems on the station. Walter was out of work temporarily during the Locksmouth Incident, as Locksmouth had been completely cut off from transport. Abilities While having remarkably low physical capabilities, Walter is a highly gifted engineer, and an expert involving machinery - not the least of which are many of the systems maintaining The Ring space station. Category:Characters Category:Fan-Characters